Lucy's Diary
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: Lucy Holden moved to the Bay almost 7 years ago. Despite all the dramas that has gone on in the teenagers life since then, Lucy still didn't expect her whole world to be turned upside down by the arrival of one Casey Braxton. Can Lucy move on from her last broken relationship to find new love with the young River Boy?
1. Prequel

**Summary:** _Lucy Holden moved to the Bay almost 7 years ago. Despite all the dramas that has gone on in the teenagers life since then, Lucy still didn't expect her whole world to be turned upside down by the arrival of one Casey Braxton. Can Lucy move on from her last broken relationship to find new love with the young River Boy?__  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Home and Away or any other known public figures, songs etc. The only things I own are Lucy & Katie Holden. _

* * *

**Prequel**

Lucy Holden was 11 years old when she moved to Summer Bay in August 2005 with dad, Tony, and older brothers Lucas, 16, and Jack, 24. She quickly became friends with her next door neighbor Mattie Hunter and her friends Cassie Turner and Ric Dalby, even though they were generally older than she was. Lucy quickly developed a crush on Ric, who was oblivious to it. One day, by the surf club, Lucy found a bloody knife. This was shortly after the Summer Bay Stalker attack on Zoe (**BTW, I don't know when the whole Summer Bay Stalker story line was in 2005, but just go with it**). Lucy celebrated her 12th Birthday in the bay in October, and shortly after, while walking home from the diner, Lucy was attacked by the Summer Bay Stalker and left for dead along the road. She was soon found by Kim Hyde and wash rushed to the hospital. She had a concussion, laceration to the head and a few broken ribs. The Summer Bay Stalker was later revealed to be Zoe, or Eve, which was her real name.

Because of Project 56, The Holden's and Hunter's homes were at risk of being demolished in order to build a bridge through the bay. Tony and Beth, who had began seeing each other thought it would be a good idea to move in together. Tony, Lucas and Lucy moved into the Hunter, while Jack stayed in the original house. Lucy eventually got over her crush on Ric, by dating a Year 9 boy, Riley Thomas. Tony was furious when he found out, with Lucy only starting Year 7. He forces Lucy and Riley to break up, and they seemingly do. But, continue to see each other in secret. One night, Lucy sneaks out to meet Riley at the beach. Riley already angry about something that had went on at home, was even more angry when Lucy turned up later than he planned. She explained that she had to wait a while before sneaking out, but he got even more angry and they began arguing. Riley lashes out and hits Lucy. Jack, who was on patrol, witnesses this and rescues his sister. Lucy then breaks up with Riley for good.

Soon after Jack went on to marry Martha Mackenzie. Their reception was interrupted twice, once by Martha's adopted brother Macca, who had been abusing Cassie turns up. Then soon after Eve turns up with the local Detective held at knife point. She turns on the gas, and when Mattie comes in with a candle lit cake, the place explodes. Lucy suffers burns on the back of her left shoulder and was treated in Yabbie Creek with most of the other burns victims. Lucy later is one of the burns victims to be transported to the city to meet with a plastic surgeon, when the Helicopter crashes in the middle of the bush. Lucy, along with Martha, Robbie, Kit, Kim, Belle and the pilot, spend a couple of weeks stranded in the bush, as a search and rescue mission being called off by lack of funds. The group are presumed dead, but on a final attempt by the rescuers they are found. Lucy, along with the others, was taken to Yabbie Creek Hospital and was suffering from Severe Exhaustion and Dehydration. All of the victims survive.

Shortly after, Beth decides to go and visit the world for a couple of months, leaving daughters Mattie and Kit with Tony, Lucas and Lucy. Lucy celebrates her 13th Birthday on the beach with some friends, where she meets 15-year old Asher Brennan. Tony, upset with Lucy dating yet another older boy, soon finds out that Asher is a nice guy and agrees to let Lucy see him under conditions. When Kit goes into Labor, Lucy goes with Mattie, Ric, Asher and Lucas to the hospital with Tony staying at home, as Beth was to arrive home shortly after. With their car breaking down along the way, Kim helps Kit give birth along the road to a baby boy. They arrive at the hospital and are given the all clear. Tony turns up shortly after to tell them Beth died in a car accident on her way home. Devastated by the loss of her first mother figure since her own mothers death when she was a baby, Lucy went out to a Year 10 party with Asher where she gets drunk. Soon after when Asher begins to pressure her into sleeping with him, Lucy breaks up with him.

Lucy meets Annie Campbell, and they quickly become friends. Lucy develops yet another crush on Annie's 16 year old brother Geoff. After trying it on with Geoff, an embarrassed Lucy goes off to a party where she meets 14-year old Danny Ryan. Lucy and Danny quickly strike up a relationship with Lucy getting over her crush on football player Geoff. Shortly after his divorce from Martha, Jack get's remarried to Sam Tulhurst. When Johnny Cooper escapes from prison, he hides out in Jacks house while he and Sam were on Honeymoon. Shortly after her 14th birthday, Lucy brings Danny back to Jacks house after school one day to be held hostage by Johnny. Johnny confesses his drug related relationship with Sam to the young teens, just before Sam and Jack arrive back from Honeymoon. Sam attacks and kills Johnny by hitting him over the head with a baseball bat. Sam soon finds out that Lucy knows about the drug dealing she used to take part in. She begs her to keep quiet, not wanting Jack to know about it. But, feeling burdened, Lucy confesses all to Jack, who later ends his marriage to Sam.

Jack leaves the Bay for a while, and upon his return finds Sam's washed up body on the beach. He and Martha quickly become prime suspects in her murder. Lucy goes to Jack and Martha's lawyer, Martha's great-aunt Morag Bellingham and confesses that she was confronted by Sam hours before her 'murder', describing her as 'raving mad' and 'capable of doing anything'. Morag tells her this could help proving that Sam truly committed suicide and made it look like murder. Lucy gives a statement to the police, who soon exonerate Jack and Martha of Sam's Murder. Lucy also has to say goodbye to Lucas, as he goes off to University overseas. Lucy continues to see Danny, although he feels threatened by Lucy's friendship with newcomer Jai Fernandez. Although, hesitant to accept Lucy's constant attempts to befriend him, Jai soon accepts Lucy as his friend. Danny growing more jealous of Lucy and Jai's friendship, ends his relationship with Lucy. Upset, Lucy confides in Annie. Annie then confesses to Lucy about her recent kiss with Jai at the hospital.

Sit upset over her break-up with Danny, Annie seeked comfort in much older Aden Jefferies. After sharing a kiss, Annie runs off, only to witness VJ Patterson wandering into a storm drain, shortly before a storm. She climbed in to try and rescue him, but gets herself trapped. Annie and Jai turn up and are able to rescue Lucy and VJ, with Annie becoming trapped herself. As the storm hits, Charlie Buckton rescues Annie from the storm drain. Tony then begins to date Rachel Armstrong, a doctor at the hospital. They began a friendship as Rachel struggled after her marriage to Kim ended when he left her for Kit. Lucy began to feel lonely, with all her friends being in relationships, even her dad had a girlfriend and Jack was getting back together with Martha. Lucy seeked solace again in Aden Jefferies, who was getting back at Belle Taylor for going on a date with police officer, Angelo Rosetta. The pair share a steamy encounter at the back of surf club, but are caught by Jack before things could go any further.

Martha proposes to Jack again, and confides in Lucy telling her that she's pregnant, but is unsure of the baby's paternity. Lucy encourages Martha to go for a DNA test and to tell Jack. Martha confesses to Jack and goes for a DNA test proving Roman Harris is the father. Jack stands by Martha and they get married in the Hospital chapel after Martha is diagnosed with Breast cancer. Lucy finds Martha collapsed a couple of hours later. At the hospital they are told Martha lost the baby and will have to begin chemotherapy soon. Upset over finding out about Martha's cancer, Lucy goes to the Surf Club back storage room and steals a bottle of alcohol. Geoff runs into a drunken Lucy on the beach and helps her get home. As Geoff helps her into bed, Lucy kisses him, leaving Geoff stunned.

During this time, Tony and Rachel plan to get married but on their wedding day, Rachel is held hostage and is unable to make it to the ceremony. Tony leaves for a couple of weeks and upon returning tells Rachel he had slept with another woman when away. The pair eventually move on and later announce that Rachel's pregnant. Lucy was happy to be getting a baby brother or sister, not wanting to be treated like the baby of the family anymore. Geoff and Lucy talk about the kiss, with Lucy confessing to her former crush on him. The pair share another kiss, only to be witnessed by Nicole Franklin, Geoff's Ex-Girlfriend. Nicole confronts Lucy over her relationship with Geoff, with Lucy clearly stating there wasn't one. Nicole threatened to tell Jack or Tony about the encounter, also stating the 3 year age gap between them. Geoff and Lucy continued to meet up in secret growing closer together and eventually becoming an item.

When Lucy's cousin Xavier turns up in town, he tries to get her to try to some weed. Geoff catches them and punches Xavier. Tony finds out about Xavier's drug dealing and send him back to live with his mum, as well as Lucy's relationship with Geoff. He wasn't happy about the relationship at first because of Geoff's age, but soon agreed. Jack is killed in early 2009, leaving Lucy and Tony devastated. Geoff tries to console Lucy but she pushes him away. When Lucy found out it was Angelo that shot Jack, Lucy was livid. Geoff holds her back as she confronts him about it in the diner. Lucy later tells him to leave Summer Bay, and never come back. She grief stricken from the loss of her brother, Lucy begins to open up to Geoff again, and they continue their relationship.

Rachel gives birth to a baby boy named Harry. Lucy was happy at having a baby brother. However, Tony still wasn't pleased with her relationship with Geoff because of the age difference. While Rachel was on maternity leave, Sid Walker, a doctor from the city filled in for her. Lucy quickly became friends with his children Indi and Dex. Lucy and Dex striked up a quick friendship, leading Geoff to become jealous. Lucy reassured him, saying there was nothing to be jealous about. For her 16th birthday, Lucy planed a party in the Surf Club. That night, Lucy also lost her virginity to Geoff. When the Walkers return to the city, Geoff and Annie's relationship grows stronger. A couple of months after her birthday, Lucy finds out she's pregnant. Lucy keeps quiet about it, not telling anyone and burning the test.

A while later, Lucy and Geoff are involved in a fire at the diner during a race riot with Alf, Colleen, Leah, Irene, Hazim and Kirsty on Australia Day. Alf and Geoff try to stop the fire as the Colleen, Leah, Lucy, Irene and Kirsty hide out in the kitchen, treating a battered Hazim, but the rioters outside keep throwing in more fire lit bottles. When the fire was finally put out, the wiring was damaged and sparking, ready to go off any minute. But, everyone was trapped because of the riot outside. When Alf attempts to go outside, the beam collapses. Geoff pushes Lucy out of the way and ends up getting burned himself. The police arrive and manage to get everybody cleared. After the riot, Lucy and Geoff's relationship begins to drift. He seeks help at the church, where he agrees to go on a missionary. Geoff leaves the Bay before Lucy could tell him she's pregnant.

Lucy begins to struggle keeping her pregnancy a secret and eventually confesses to Rachel. Rachel tells Tony, who flips when he finds out. Rachel takes Lucy to the doctor who tells her she is halfway through her pregnancy. Rachel and Tony sit down and talk to Lucy. She tells them it's Geoff's, and that he doesn't even know as she didn't catch up to him in time before he left. She also confessed she was scared when she found out and that's why she didn't tell anyone. Considering her age and with her being too far along for an abortion, Rachel suggests that she consider adoption, which Lucy agrees to consider. At school, Lucy is outcast because of her pregnancy. She begins to grow a lot closer to Romeo Smith, who was friends with for a while, and the two became friends, with Romeo being the only person who was nice to Lucy in the school.

Lucy was confused for a while over what she wanted to do. She was still in two minds about the whole adoption thing. As her due date became nearer and nearer, Rachel began reminding Lucy about what choice she was going to make. Lucy felt like she was being pressured into choosing adoption by Rachel, so she sneaked out one night and went over to the Summer Bay House to meet Romeo. They were watching a movie when her waters broke. Miles drove them to the hospital, where it wasn't long until Lucy gave birth to a baby girl. Rachel and Tony arrived shortly after. Lucy was still extremely confused over what to do. Either way she was unprepared. She didn't have a family lined up nor did she have everything a baby needs when it's born. Lucy eventually decided to keep her baby girl and named her Katie Rose Holden.

Lucy found it difficult adjusting to life as a mother. She barely got any sleep with Katie up in the middle of the night, and she barely went anywhere because she was too tired. Then people *cough cough* Colleen *cough cough* where coming over to see the baby. Eventually Lucy got into routine and was starting to settle, just as Rachel tells her that she's been offered a job in Boston and that they were moving there. Lucy couldn't believe that they would actually just leave the Bay like that. Lucy also didn't want to leave. Her life was in Summer Bay and her friends, although not many there was still Romeo and a newly returned Dex. Then there was the fact Katie was only 6 weeks old. She begged her dad to let her and Katie stay in Australia. She also asked Gina to talk to him, and asking if she could stay with her if he says yes. Tony eventually gave in and allowed Lucy to stay in Summer Bay with her daughter. Rachel, Tony and Harry left for Boston only two months after Katie was born, with Lucy and her moving in with Gina, John and Xavier.

Lucy soon returned to school where she began to make friends again with Ruby, who stopped talking to Lucy when she started dating Geoff. Lucy had settled into living with her aunt Gina and had taken up a few shifts at the diner to try and pay for her and Katie. Her 17th Birthday soon rolled around and was given a major shock when Xavier, Romeo, Ruby, April and Dex had organized a surprise party for her. She was also surprised when she got a letter from her dad and Rachel from America and two plane tickets to Boston dropped out. With the school year practically finished, Lucy decided to go and see her dad, Rachel and Harry in Boston for a couple of months. She flew out to the states with Katie in late November.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary:** _Lucy Holden moved to the Bay almost 7 years ago. Despite all the dramas that has gone on in the teenagers life since then, Lucy still didn't expect her whole world to be turned upside down by the arrival of one Casey Braxton. Can Lucy move on from her last broken relationship to find new love with the young River Boy?__  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Home and Away or any other known public figures, songs etc. The only things I own are Lucy & Katie Holden. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

Gina was only after getting up and was in the process of pouring herself her morning coffee when the doorbell rang. She groaned putting down the mug and pot, mentally cursing whoever was coming around this early, before she had even a chance to get her coffee. Opening the door, Gina's eyes lit up a the sight of the beautiful brunette leaning on the door frame. Her body had bounced back into it's slim self after having Katie, and she was showing off her long tanned legs in a short navy skirt. She also wore a frilly tank top and a pair of gladiator sandals. Her long brown hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders and her green-brown eyes stood out against her tanned skin.

"Hey Hey Hey" Lucy smiled seeing her aunt open the door. Gina enveloped her young niece in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Gina asked pulling away "I thought you weren't back until next week?"

"Yeah well, Luke went back to Uni in NY, so I just decided to come back yesterday" Lucy said going out the door and pushing the, well, push chair, containing a smiling 8 month old girl in it "And look who's all happy to see her _G__reat_-auntie Gina"

"She's still adorable, I see" Gina said bending down to Katie "Hello"

"Yep. Had Granddad and everyone wrapped around her little finger" Lucy said reaching down and unbuckling her daughter "And I think we better get 'ittle Katie some food before we take her to the beach"

"What about school?" Gina asked finally getting her morning coffee.

"I am jet lagged, aunt Gina" Lucy said sitting down on the couch with Katie "Can't I get one day off?"

"Just one" Gina said strictly. That's what Lucy loved about her aunt, she was always keeping her in line. Not that she needed to anymore. Since she's had Katie, Lucy is a changed girl. No more drinking or boyfriends 10 years old, no boyfriends at all for that matter. Since Geoff left for the missionary, Lucy hasn't dated any other guys. She was still heartbroken by him leaving without saying goodbye. Irene was the one to tell her that he'd gone there and was going to become a reverend when he returned. When she had had Katie, Lucy begged Irene not to tell him, because she knew he'd come back and throw away what he wanted to do. She didn't want to make him give up his ambitions for her. Besides she wasn't alone anyway, there was her dad and Rachel, for the while before they left, and Gina, Xavier, Romeo, April and Dex, and now most recently Ruby.

"Thank you" Lucy thanked her before looking back at her daughter, who sat with her fingers in her mouth "You're that hungry you've resorted to eating your own hands. Nice" Gina chuckled as John made his way into the kitchen.

"Morning" He said sleepily seeing his wife.

"Morning" Lucy retorted from the living room, looking over the back of the couch. John jumped when he heard the voice and spun around to see Lucy sitting on the couch with Katie on her knee.

"What are you doing here?" John said a little shocked to see the 17 year old.

"Nice to see you too, John" Lucy said getting up and balancing Katie on her hip.

"Come here" John said hugging his wife's niece "and how's this one?"

"Hungry" Lucy said going over to the kitchen and grabbing a small jar of baby food from the cupboard "Hmm, How would Katy like some Mashed Potatoes and Gravy?"

"What about you? You're bound to be hungry too" Gina said to her niece as she put Katie into her high chair.

"I had a snack on the taxi ride back from the airport" Lucy said opening the jar "So, it'll do me for a while until I get breakfast at the diner"

"So, I take it your not going to school today?" John asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Nah" Lucy answered, feeding her daughter the mushy baby food as she played with her little blonde pigtails at the top of her head "Aunt Gina let me have the day off, didn't you?"

"You have to be back tomorrow though" Gina said

"Yeah Yeah" Lucy said making funny faces at her daughter to get her to laugh.

* * *

Once Lucy had fed Katie, she put some sun screen on her arms and face, and put her into her pram. Walking out the front of the house, Lucy saw who was coming out next door. It was Angelo. She glared at him before quickly turning on her heel and walking away from the house she used to live in. She still hadn't forgiven Angelo for shooting and killing her brother two years ago. She probably hasn't even spoken two _nice _words to him since he came back.

"Lucy" She heard him call after her. Turning her head over her shoulder, she saw him jogging towards her.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked with a stern expression, putting one hand on her hip and keeping the other on the push chair.

"I realized I never gave this to you when she was born" Angelo said looking down at the top of Katie's blonde head.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, with no emotion in her voice.

"It's just a card, Lucy" Angelo said holding it towards her. Lucy looked down at it for a seconds before her glaring eyes traveled back up to Angelo.

"I don't want anything from you, Angelo" Lucy said turning quickly on her heel to walk.

"I said I was sorry a long time ago and that I can never make up for it" Angelo said

"You're right. You can _never _make up for it" Lucy said stopping "Jack was brother, Angelo. No amount of sorry's, or stupid cards are ever going to make up for what you took from us. So, let me make this perfectly clear. Even though this is small town and we live next to each other, I never want to speak to again"

Lucy turned back around angrily and pushed Katie in front of her. It wasn't a long walk to the beach, but depending on how fast you walk it could take up to 10 minutes to get there. Lucy usually done it in 5. Leaving the push chair in the storage unit of the surf club, where they kept all the surfboards and other water equipment, Lucy walked down onto the beach with Katie on her hip. It was generally quiet this time of day, and today was no exception. A few people dotted the beach, on morning runs or trying to catch a quick wave before school or work. And Lucy knew of one person who'd be out on the water at this time of day.

Lucy smiled when she saw Romeo out on the waves. There has never been anything romantic between the pair, they've just been practically best friends since before Katie was born. Romeo was like an uncle to Katie as well, so were Dex and Xavier, with April and Ruby being practically Aunt's to the tot. Lucy sat down on the sand and folded her legs, setting Katie in the middle of them, resting against her stomach. Katie played with the sand at Lucy watched Romeo come out of the water. Lucy stood up when she saw Romeo approaching, and lifting Katie up into her arms.

"Pretty impressive, I'd say a 7 maybe an 8, if you gave it a little more... pizzazz" Lucy joked as Romeo lodged his board into the sand.

"Pizzazz?" Romeo asked and Lucy just shrugged, keeping a smirk on her face. Romeo pulled his friend into a hug "I missed you"

"Romeo" Lucy complained pushing herself away from his wet body "I've missed you too and everything, but, you're dripping wet"

"Haha" Romeo chuckled taking Katie from Lucy's arms "Look at you. Turning out to be just like me"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked a little confused. Katie and Romeo weren't blood related, so she was

"Get's more beautiful by the day" Romeo said trying to look all handsome and everything. Well, Lucy knew Romeo was hot, but he was with Indi and she never had any romantic feelings to him anyway. Like I said, they have always been friends. He did flirt with her when he first arrived in the bay.

_Lucy sat in the surf club where she had agreed to meet Geoff for their date. She was looking down, playing with her nails when a tall figure stood in front of her, blocking the light down on her hands. Looking up, Lucy saw a handsome looking blonde standing over her. _

_"Can I help you?" Lucy asked scrunching up her eyebrows while looking up at him. He smiled to one side and sat down opposite her._

_"I was just enjoying the view" He said in a charming manner "If I knew it was this good I would have come here a long time ago"_

_"So, you're new to Summer Bay?" Lucy asked him. _

_"Yes actually, came this morning" He answered "You _must _be from around here. All the girls from here seem to be as stunning as you are_"

_"No, actually, I moved here about four years ago" Lucy said turning away his advances. _

_"Well, I need to visit where you're from then" He said smirking and holding out his hand "I never got your name?"_

_"Lucy" She said shaking his hand_

_"Wow, beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He said._

_"Wow" She said mimicking him "You really need to get some new material"_

_"Is it that bad?" He asked and she nodded "Damn, and I thought that worked on every girl"_

_"Evidently not" Lucy said, a cheeky smile playing it's way onto her lips "So, what's you name?"_

_"My friends call me Romeo" He said and she quirked an eyebrow at him._

_"You can't be serious?" Lucy asked giggling slightly._

_"100%" Romeo answered "So, what were we talking about before? Oh, yes. You're boyfriend"_

_"Nice Try" Lucy said "And dude you really need to get new material"_

_"Ouch, that actually hurt" Romeo said putting a hand on his chest "So, I'm guessing a pretty girl like you does have a boyfriend?"_

_"Yes, actually" Lucy said "He's about 3 inches taller and used to be a football player"_

_"Should I be scared?" He asked _

_"Yes, very" Lucy said looking up to see Geoff walking in "Here he is now, Hey, Geoff"_

_"Hey, who's this?" He asked looking down at Romeo._

_"This is Romeo" Lucy said looking down to him "He's just leaving, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah" Romeo said standing up "Hang onto her, man. She's a keeper"_

_"What was that?" Geoff said watching Romeo walk out, before sitting down opposite her. _

_"Nothing" Lucy smiled "I swear though, guys just keep getting cockier and cockier. I'm glad I have my own gentleman though"_

"You're still as cockier as every, I see" Lucy said "Indi not make you into a decent man yet?"

"So, how was your dads?" He asked

"Yeah it was great" Lucy answered "Luke even made the trip up for Christmas and New Years. Harry's getting so big too. Plus, you actually bothered to check your emails you're known Katie actually started crawling"

"No way" Romeo said bouncing her up and down "That's great" Even though he has always been Uncle Romeo to Katie, Romeo was also pretty much a dad to her. He's always been around since she was born. Hell, he was in the room _when_ she was born because Rachel and Tony didn't make it in time. He has the scars on his hand to prove it. But, Romeo loves Katie and vice versa. When Lucy ever went to hang out with Romeo, she always brought Katie.

"Yeah, and Rachel says she could start walking any time soon if she's crawling this early" Lucy said holding her daughters hand "It probably won't be long, she's starting to stand up with help"

"You know that mean I'll be taking her out on the board soon" Romeo said looking down at the toddler in his arms "Yeah"

"Not without me, you aren't" Lucy warned him. Yes, she started going out on a board as soon as she could stand, but, she was too protective over Katie in case anything could happen.

"Well, how about after school?" Romeo asked "Speaking of school, we better be getting off"

"Yeah, I have the day off today, so enjoy" Lucy said taking Katie back and balancing her on her hip.

"You're wagging school?" He asked

"No, I asked Aunt Gina" Lucy said innocently "I'm jet lagged, so me and Katester might go for a nap when we get back" Lucy stopped walking when she noticed Romeo had stopped as well. Following his eye line, she saw three men sitting on the wooden fence up by the surf club, with their boards resting beside them. Romeo stepped in front of Lucy and led the way up. Getting closer, Lucy noticed the two older guys were very muscular and had quite a few tattoos over their bodies. The third guy, wasn't as build as the other two but was still had a few muscles here and there. He was also pretty hot too. Lucy shook her head and looked down as she and Romeo walked past them, keeping a tight grip on her daughter. When they though they were through them, one of them spoke up.

"Oi" He said making the two teenagers turn around. He was noticeably the oldest of the three and had 'Blood and Sand' tattooed across his pecks. The other older guy, who had a swirling tattoo over his left shoulder followed behind him. He was more well build than the older of the three and more tanned. Obviously had his shirt off a lot to get a tan like that "Romeo right? It's Brax" Romeo didn't accept his handshake, only staring across at him. Lucy held on tightly to Katie as the two stopped in front of them "That's Heath and that's Casey. You live with the school teacher right?"

"Miles, huh?" 'Heath' said in a threatening tone.

"We were thinking maybe you could pass on a message for us" Brax said "We heard he got taken out last night"

"Saw him after" Heath said "Looks like he got hit in the head with a bottle" Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over to Romeo. What happened last night? Why was Miles hit with a bottle?

"Listen, can you tell your friend, if he remembers who did it, he should let us know" Brax said "We'll sort it out for him" Lucy knew these two guys standing in front of her and Romeo were no good. Hell, they were down right scary to her right now "Because we like to deal with things in our own way. Keep the coppers out of it. I know you understand" Romeo didn't answer, he just glared at them. Lucy however, her eyes drifted between Romeo, Brax and Heath. Once and a while her eyes landed on Casey, not taking part in this. Maybe he was different that these two "Nice kid" With that Brax turned around and walked away. It took him a few moments, but Heath soon followed after him. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as her and Romeo walked up to the storage shed of the Surf Club.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked as Romeo put his surfboard up onto the rack.

"They're the River Boys" Romeo answered.

"Like that surfing gang out from Mangrove?" Lucy asked, having heard about them in the paper once or twice.

"Yeah, they've started hanging around here only a few days ago" Romeo said.

"What happened Miles last night anyway?" Lucy quizzed.

"There was a riot at Angelo's Single's night last night and one of the River Boys hit him over the head with a bottle" Romeo said and Lucy's eyes grew wide "Yeah, he says it, him that was out there but he's not sure"

"What, Brax?" Lucy asked looking over her shoulder to see that they've gone

"No, Heath. His brother" Romeo said "Just stay away from all of them. They're bad news. The only reason they want to talk to Miles is so they can pressure him into not laying charges"

"Don't worry, I won't be" Lucy said shaking her head. _River Boys_. She just hoped they'd leave soon.

* * *

**Yeah, I know Katie's only 8 months old and all, but look at me. I was crawling at 6 months and walking by 9, so I'm just taking a page out of my own book here. I even crawled up the stairs in my house when I was 8 months old. I didn't fall or nothing, so I take that as a personal achievement on my behalf.**

**Also, thanks to my two reviewers Nikayla and Rylie1990. I literally fangirled when I saw you two had reviewed my story. I am huge fan of your stories and couldn't believe that you've actually read mine. It's like meeting a celeb or something.**

**Yes, and finally, I have posted a prequel for this story. It's called _Keeping Lucy_. It's snippets from the time she moved to Summer Bay until might look like a story at times because some of the chapters might run together. I don't want to make them too long so I might break them up into two or three parts at times. If I do I will tell you. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary:** _Lucy Holden moved to the Bay almost 7 years ago. Despite all the dramas that has gone on in the teenagers life since then, Lucy still didn't expect her whole world to be turned upside down by the arrival of one Casey Braxton. Can Lucy move on from her last broken relationship to find new love with the young River Boy?__  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Home and Away or any other known public figures, songs etc. The only things I own are Lucy & Katie Holden. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After a nice short sleep at the house for both Katie and herself, she decided she couldn't be bothered to cook anything, so instead, made the short trip down to the diner. It was after the lunchtime rush, so there wouldn't be too many people about. As she entered the cafe, she felt a body collide against her.

"Watch it," Lucy said looking up to see who the culprit was. It was none other than one of the River Boys from this morning. Casey, she thought Romeo said his name was.

"I'm sorry, alright," He said holding his hands up in defeat and sliding on passed her and out the door.

"Wagging school then?" Lucy asked, rotating her body slightly so he was in view.

"I could say the same about you," Casey said, stopping.

"I have a legitimate reason," Lucy stated, putting a hand on her slender hip.

"Maybe I do, too," Casey said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And that is?" Lucy began, and waited for him to answer.

"I just don't want to go," Casey said, leaving Lucy rolling her eyes "that legitimate enough for you?"

"Hardly," Lucy said, tilting her head to the side.

"You know mine, now what's yours?" Casey asked.

"Well, while some of us just don't go to school for the fun of it," Lucy began, in a really sarcastic voice "others might have just gotten back from a long-haul flight from Boston and are jet-lagged as hell."

"Sorry, I asked," Casey said, raising his arms again.

"Is he giving you bother, Lucy?" Colleen asked, coming over with plated in her hands. Lucy looked over at young boy, no older than her, but a lot taller.

"Not at all," Lucy said slowly, before Casey sulked off out the door.

"Alright, dear," Colleen said "Good to have you back."

"Thanks," Lucy said going and sitting down and parking Katie's pram alongside her.

"Lucy, it's so good to have you back," Leah said, excitedly, coming over and giving her a hug "How was America?"

"It was really good, thanks," Lucy replied, as Leah sat down.

"How is everyone?" She asked "How's your dad? and Rachel? and Harry? Did Lucas come and visit?"

"Yeah, Luke made the trip out for Christmas," Lucy replied "And everyone fine. Rachel's settled in. Dad's got a job. Harry's getting big."

"I'm sure he is," Leah chuckled "It's good to hear that they're doing fine."

"Yeah, it is," Lucy smiled, raising her gaze up to see the Casey standing at the counter "Um, Leah."

"Sorry, I asked for an orange, not an apple," Casey said holding up a bottle of fruit juice.

"Sorry, there," Leah said taking it from him and going back into the kitchen.

"Can't stay away, can you?" Lucy joked, crossing her long legs over one another.

"Apparently not," Casey said, cheekily back before Leah appeared back with a bottle of orange juice.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," Leah said handing it to him quickly "So, what can I get you, Luce?"

"The special looks good, thanks," Lucy said looking at the menu.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, i just thought you might enjoy something as I haven't updating in so so so long :) Another chapter is coming soon, but be patient as I'm back to school and have a bombload of homework to do every week.**

**_Replies:_  
**

**Guest (7/16/12): Yes, I'm planning on bringing back like Lucas, Geoff and some other older charcters as the story progresses, and even some of my own new characters. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**AbbieZ4eva: Thanks, hun :) Hope you enjoy this and that you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter :)**

**Jazz248: Thanks :) I know :D I did try and cut it as short as I could, so sorry about the length, it's just there has been a lot happened to her in seven years, so that's why it has happened to be so long :P **

**Pyro Loves Ice: Just did :) hope the next one doesn't take too long**

**Guest (1/11/13): Thanks hun :) yeah, I do plan on bringing him back at some point. Its not going to be for another while yet, and I think I am going to bring back Lucas a short while before I bring back Geoff, so when you see Lucas, Geoff shouldn't be too far off :) **


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary:** _Lucy Holden moved to the Bay almost 7 years ago. Despite all the dramas that has gone on in the teenagers life since then, Lucy still didn't expect her whole world to be turned upside down by the arrival of one Casey Braxton. Can Lucy move on from her last broken relationship to find new love with the young River Boy?__  
_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Home and Away or any other known public figures, songs etc. The only things I own are Lucy & Katie Holden. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Disgraceful. Look at them. Running a muck. Making a show of themselves," Colleen said as both her and Lucy peered over Dex's shoulder to view the footage he had captured of the River Boys fighting.

"I know," Dex said "Pretty amazing."

"Amazing?" Lucy asked exchanging a weird glance with Colleen, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"It's like they own the place," Dex continued "I mean, they're pretty interesting guys. You know, from a sociological perspective."

"Well from a Summer Bay perspective they're a menace," Colleen said "It's that sort of element that can ruin a town."

"What sort of element?" Dex asked her.

"The rough element, with their jeering and rebel-rousing," Colleen explained.

"Rebel-rousing?" Lucy whispered to Dex, contemplating how that word was used in a modern day sentence. Dex looked back at her confused face and chuckled.

"Don't you two be snickering, this a serious problem," Colleen said "Mark my words, those boys will be the disgrace of this town. I can't bear to watch."

"What do you think keeps them all together?" Dex asked.

"For goodness sake's Dexter, who knows what goes through their delinquent minds," Colleen said, moving on to continue her work.

"Maybe it's the ocean breeze and waves break?" Lucy asked, jokingly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. It was normal morning before school. She got up and got herself and Katie ready, before going off to school. John had volunteered to take Katie to the nursery school in the morning, so that Lucy wouldn't be late for school. She had on the normal school uniform and her long dark brown hair was tied back into a loose, sophisticated bun at the back of her head.

"The River Boys aren't a joke," Leah warned to two Year 12 students "Remember they're the same people who smashed up Angelo's **_and _**hit Miles. Every time they turn up, they cause trouble."

"They're a plague on this community," Colleen chipped in.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from them," Leah said, snapping Dex's camcorder shut.

"I think we better get going to school," Lucy said hopping down to the counter stool "See you later. Come on, Dex."

"They are really interesting," Dex said staring down into his camcorder. Lucy snapped it shut and too it from him."

"Seriously, Dex, they are bad news," Lucy said, as they walked towards the school "What if they caught you? You know why you'd be? In a shallow grave somewhere in the middle of the bush."

"Fine," Dex said "Can I at least have my camera back?"

"Ugh, fine," Lucy said, sighing and rolling her eyes. Passing it back to him, they heard a car horn beep behind them. As they turned their head to see who it was one of the River Boys jeeps drove quickly passed, surfboards strapped to the top. A few men inside the car were hanging out the windows, wolf whistling at the teenager "What did I say? They're no good."

* * *

Later on in the morning, Lucy and Dex had got to the school safely, and had got their stuff for the first class. Lucy arrived at the stairs where she said she'd meet Dex, where she found him filming the new kid. Casey Braxton.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked Dex. Besides Romeo, Lucy would class him as one of her best friends. She always seemed to get on better with boys, rather than girls. Lucas. Riley. Asher. Ric. Aden. Danny. Jai. Geoff. Romeo. Dex. Xavier. A lot less drama than girls. Except when you develop feelings for them, which had been the case for a number of those listed.

"Ssh," Dex ordered her "Look at him. Totally cool relaxed. This is his first week, and it's almost like he belongs here. It's freaky."

"I'm seriously worried about you," Lucy said, looking up to him, while leaning her elbows on the railing. She looked back over to see Casey's head turning towards the two of them. Awkwardly, Dex closed up his camera and the two of the quickly scurried away "Told you not to be filming River Boys. Now he knows you're doing it."

"What's he doing?" Romeo asked approaching the two starting Year 12's. He, however, was repeating.

"He was recording the new kid," Lucy said.

"I was making a documentary," Dex corrected her, emphasizing each word.

"Who's the new kid?" Romeo asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Lucy asked, and Romeo shook his head. Lucy put one hand on her hip, as she spoke "Casey Braxton."

"You're joking?" Romeo questioned, unbelieving "Why would he come here? I thought they all lived in Mangrove River?"

"Maybe he got expelled. Wouldn't put it past any of them," Lucy shrugged. She hadn't even talked to the guy yet. How was she supposed to know why he was here anyway. And with that the bell rang, signalling first period was starting in a couple of minutes "Come on, Romeo. We better go. See you, Dex, and no more creeping on the River Boys with your camera."

"See ya," Dex replied walking in the other direction than the other two. Romeo and Lucy walked off, down to Miles' Classroom for History. He was supposed to be back last week but due to the 'bottle incident', which Romeo filled Lucy on entirely, he had to take some more time off. He went on a trip to Africa to visit his friend on the missionaries, and therefore, left before the HSC's 3 months ago. Romeo and Lucy laughed as they took their seats. As Lucy took out her text and note books, she noticed Casey entering the room. He was highly distinguishable, due to the fact he had no uniform. Obviously, it was his first day and he might not have it yet. He went and sat in the back corner seat of the classroom and bowed his head. That's when Lucy realized that she had been staring at him since he entered the room. She quickly snapped her head away from him and opened her notebook onto a blank page, just to occupy herself. Romeo had noticed this, too. He didn't look one bit impressed that Lucy was showing such an interest in the boy with a bad reputation. Wouldn't be the first time that happened. Riley. Asher. Ric. Aden. _  
_

"Hello," Miles greeted as he walked through the door "Very nice to see your faces again. Alright, let's get stuck into it. We've got a lot of work to do."

"Sir, can you please tell us about your trip to Africa?" Ruby queried, but was met by a firm reply.

"No."

"Please, we're all very interested,"

"I'll tell you about my African adventures some other time," Miles said "Please open your books to the contents page, where you will see our focus for this term."

"These are all a bunch of old dead guys," Romeo said, staring down at the page. Lucy hit him a gentle smack on the arm from her neighboring seat. She shot him a sympathetic gaze while shaking her head. She knew Romeo had to repeat Year 12 this year and that he's already done all of this.

"That's not very nice is it?" Miles asked, rhetorically "Our focus for this term will be the wars of the twentieth century. Our first unit will be..." Lucy blanked out, staring at what was already written in front of her. But, instead of hearing just Miles' voice and a bundle of rustling of paper, she also heard Romeo and Casey exchanging snide comments back and forth. She tilted her head around to look at both Romeo and Casey, giving them dagger eyes.

"And what are you looking at?" Casey questioned, seeing her glaring between him and Romeo.

"Will you two shut up?" Lucy whispered "You'll end up getting detention."

"Like that's the worst thing in the world," Casey whispered back, and looked back to Romeo "Didn't think you'd need some chick to fight your battles for you, Blondie."

"I don't need _some chick_ to fight my battles," Romeo said, swerving his head around "And she actually has a name?"

"Oh, insulted your girlfriend, have I?"

"I'm not his girlfriend," Lucy whispered over "And you're going to get us all in trouble, if you two don't shut it."

"Lucy, Casey," Miles said, noticing the two of them talking "Care to share."

"No, Mr. Copeland," Lucy said, looking forward, resting her chin in the palm of her hand "Everything's fine." Casey just pulled a fake smile before dropping it almost immediately again.

"Shouldn't have known you'd be teachers pet," Casey muttered.

"Why don't you just crawl back into the sewer with your brothers," Romeo suggested, turning himself around slightly.

"I'll make sure to tell them that."

"Pretty sure I said yesterday that I wasn't scared, so..."

"Pretty sure you were dumb enough to repeat," Casey replied, snidely.

"Don't listen to him, Romeo," Lucy said to him, still listening in on the conversation "He's not worth it."

"Listen to the girl," Casey said "She does have your balls in her back pocket, after all." Romeo sat forward, like he wasn't going to let his snide little comments get to him, before bolting out of his seat and taking a threatening stance over the youngest Braxton.

"Alright," Miles said, throwing his book on the desk and standing up "Tell me what going on, now," A silence fell over the class "Casey, did you start this?"

"No he didn't," Romeo fessed up.

"Romeo, I know you've had all of this before, but nobody else has," Miles warned him "So, can you please just shut up. And, if you can't shut up, then leave." Romeo took to his seat again "You've got a weeks detention."

"What?"

"Two weeks," Miles demanded "Everybody else, if you don't wanna work, you'll be starting world war three with me. Got it?" Nobody dared to say anything else. Miles had made himself very clear.


End file.
